Magical Death Removal
by Isiah02
Summary: Mateo uses his magic to remove magical deaths. What shall happen next? Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***random conversation: Darriou DeWynter(OC) and Gabe***

 **Darriou: You know, Elena never told me about Prince Alonzo.**

 **Gabe: You should be happy that she didn't say anything about that idiot.**

 **Darriou: Well I heard all about Shuriki. Then a malvago named Fiero. Then a moth fairy named Orizaba.**

 **Gabe: You heard about that crazy bitch before Alonzo?**

 **Darriou: Oh yeah, and two motherlovers named Victor and Carla Delgado.**

 **Gabe: Oh wow. *chuckles***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Magical Death Removal. Here's yet again another random fun story for you guys.**

 **Tom: We have to keep doing these more often like we did back then.**

 **Isiah: Don't worry Tom. I miss doing these so often as well.**

 **Tom: Yeah. Now let's see what today's story's all about.**

* * *

 **Magical Death Removal**

Princess Elena was in the courtroom with the rest of the Grand Council when Mateo kindly walked in.

"Hey guys. I have an idea that could be very useful," he said with a smile.

"Ooh, is it Avalor's Continued Nightmare," Naomi asked.

"No, but remind me to get back with you on that Naomi," Mateo answered.

Esteban stepped in and asked, "Is it the sequel to 3 Month Anniversary?"

"Did you and Naomi really think that those two stories would be up and running after they were just recently finished," Elena asked with a glare on her face.

"Hey it happened to Adventure in the Kingdom and those Cedric/Sofia stories," Esteban said.

"That was two to three years ago Esteban," Francisco butted in.

Esteban sighed and turned back to Mateo. "Anyway, what's this idea you have for us Mateo?"

"I'm gonna use my magic to remove murder from Avalor," Mateo admitted.

"Okay, and how would this help us with the kingdom," Elena asked.

"Well, a lot of people in the kingdom intend to kill someone else's loved ones and they go out looking for revenge," Mateo explained. "You can connect the dots from there."

Esteban thought for a moment and spoke up. "Well...we can't really stop you from doing that for reasons that won't matter to anyone. So go right ahead."

"Yeah. Why do we always try to argue with these smart teenagers anyway," Francisco agreed.

"Exactly, just shut up and let me do the thinking," Elena smiled walking over to Mateo.

 **Meanwhile...**

Victor Delgado was walking around the forest bored out of his mind. He yawned and spoke to himself. "I'm so bored. Let's see if someone'll do a rampage with me." He then took out his phone and let everyone on Avaloran Twitter in on what he was doing as a rampage.

When he was done informing everyone, Victor sat back and waited for a invitation request. He didn't have long to wait until he got a request from his daughter Carla Delgado. Her request was accepted and she was quickly sent to Victor's location.

"Oh hey Carla," Victor smiled at his daughter.

"What's up papa," Carla greeted her father.

"Oh nothing. Just have the urge to destroy some targets," Victor said taking out a combat machine gun. "What about you hon?"

"I'm ready when you are," Carla confidently said pulling out an AK-47.

"I hope you are Carla because these targets we're going for won't hold back," Victor said.

"Bring them out," Carla aimed her weapon. The targets revealed as demon wizards soon appeared and both Delgados started shooting at them. The demon wizards started shooting their magic at them as well but they found out their magic wasn't hurting them.

Carla and Victor just kept firing at the demons. Killing them and watching a bunch more taking ones' place. About ten minutes of this past and they soon found out that no more demons were appearing. Victor was the first to drop his gun and lay his back on the grass with Carla doing the same thing and laying on top of her father.

"Hmm, that's strange. None of us took damage from any of those demon wizards," Victor said relaxing on the grass.

"Must be a regeneration spell or something," Carla said relaxing as well.

"Nah. It sounds too good to be true," Victor said before Carla nodded immediately.

There was a moment of silence for a long five minutes before Victor turned his head to see something from a distance. "Hey. What is that over there," he asked.

Carla looked in Victor's direction and knew what he was talking about. "That's a clown, papa. Have you really never seen a clown before?"

"Yes but I was actually asking about the thing that the clown has in his hand."

Carla looked at the clown again and said, "That's drugs papa. We live in a gang territory in West Avalor, so we've seen drugs before."

"No. The other thing that the clown has," Victor said.

Carla again took another look at what her father was referring to and said, "Oh I see now! You have good eyesight."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a guitar!"

"Why would a clown be carrying a guitar," Victor asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Carla said letting herself off her father. Victor got up as well and the two soon started heading for the clown.

Many moments later they soon arrived near the clown who turned around and played a tune with his guitar. After he was done, Victor glared and said, "Really? We came all the way over here just for a song that was was good back in 2012?"

"I know that song! His World by Crush 40," Carla cheered.

"His World? What happened to your world," Victor asked.

"My world died long ago," Carla answered.

"Hmm. Maybe we can fix that."

Carla gasped in excitement and asked, "Really? You can do that?"

"Yes but not now honey. I first gotta go see how magical deaths were removed," Victor said heading towards the direction of the palace.

 **In Mateo's Workshop**

Elena and Mateo were looking over the Codex Maru talking magical stuff when their alone time was interrupted by Victor barging in on them.

"Victor Delgado," Elena quickly stood up taking out her Scepter of Light. "What are you doing now?!"

"I can ask you the same thing Flores," Victor answered. "In fact, what have you done now?"

Mateo butted in and asked, "What haven't we done?"

"Hmm. You drive a good point," Victor slowed himself down. "What was the last thing you two did?"

"We had a lunch date together," Elena said.

"Okay. What'd you do before you had your lunch date," Victor asked.

"Well we disabled dying by magic," Mateo answered.

"You can dye your hair by magic," Victor asked. "That sounds so awesome!"

No, we disabled death by magic," Elena corrected Victor.

"But I can hear you just fine. The hell I need magic for," Victor asked.

Elena took a step forward and said, "No. We disabled this!" She then took out her Scepter of Light and blasted Victor in his chest making him scream before quickly dying. Elena then looked at her Scepter and said, "Whoops. Forgot to disable it for my Scepter."

Mateo went up to Elena and said, "Don't worry. He should be able to come back."

 **This story's been discontinued due to the failure to bring back character: Victor**

 **Elena/Mateo: Dang.**

* * *

 **Isiah: You know I really like the "Failure to bring back character" thing I put in here. I should do this in more of my other random stories coming soon.**

 **Tom: Didn't you do something like this in Killer Malvago?**

 **Isiah: Actually yes I did.**

 **Tom: I wonder what else you're gonna use it for.**

 **Isiah: We'll use it for something else soon. But in the meantime, we hope you fellow readers enjoyed this story. If you haven't seen my first Matena love story called 3 Month Anniversary or by any chance haven't seen Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, please check those out.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review this story nicely. No rude or hateful comments please. More stories and updates soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***a failed moment during the episode The Scepter of Night***

 **Victor: Prepare to die Princess Elena. *rolls in front of Elena and her friends* Thug life!**

 ***Victor takes his drum wand and shoots its dark magic at Elena and her crew only ending up to fail miserably***

 **Elena: Huh?**

 **Victor: *in shock* Aww that's not good.**

 **Shuriki: You know if you die, I take custody of Carla, right?**


End file.
